


Undercover

by go_ask_ash



Series: Trial and Error [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Reno & Rufus, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Reno, Trans Rufus Shinra, Turkfic, the Turks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash
Summary: Reno’s first undercover mission is the most high-stakes job he’s undertaken so far...Not like he’s saving the entire Turk department or anything!
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/Reno
Series: Trial and Error [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888198
Kudos: 7





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: some of the derogatory language in this work can be very hurtful. It isn’t necessarily explicit, but is nevertheless painful and may be difficulty for certain readers. I felt it characterized the person correctly, building up hatred, but please proceed with caution if your are uncomfortable with any kinds of bullying/hate speech. 
> 
> These words are reflections of things I have actually had to hear in my lifetime. So let’s be kind to each other friends.

The basement of Shinra’s Junon building wasn’t exactly a prime location for receiving visitors. Yet somehow Rufus was now sitting across from Heideigger’s smug, stupid face; the offensive stench of his musky cologne choking the other occupants of the room. This office, and the VP’s whereabouts, were supposed to be top secret. Not exactly hidden, but not disclosed to others either. Heideigger had managed to track him down and paid an unwelcome call on Rufus that afternoon- after the same thing as always, a captive audience to gloat about his useless ideas and “accomplishments.”

“The Turks aren’t a valuable asset to Shinra any longer. The entire Investigation Sector is a joke. We have a perfectly capable military force that is severely underutilized at the moment.”  
He seethed while Heidegger stood across from him, looming overhead in what Rufus assumed was some primitive attempt at intimidation?  
Though his title remained Vice President of Shinra, Heidegger was still technically in charge of the Turks. Rufus regarded him as nothing more than an ogre; crude, ill-tempered, lacking the mental capacity to be an effective leader. That was the reason he couldn’t understand the Turks’ value. He was simply too stupid to use precision tools.  
The disgust Rufus felt at being in an enclosed space with the man for any length of time was thinly veiled across his face.

“The company’s budget can’t afford to waste gil on a network of personal bodyguards for the President’s brat. At the next board meeting, I’m proposing this department be disbanded. Best pick a favorite- you’ll want to save at least one for yourself. My money’s on the foreign one here.”  
Heidegger motioned at Tseng, whose expression remained unmoved despite the rage boiling up into his throat.

“His name is Tseng. He is the Director of The Investigation Sector. And you will address him as such,” Rufus shot back. “As Vice President I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect in my office. You seem to forget that I still outrank you.” Empty threat or not, it was the truth.  
Flipping a hand through loose blonde bangs, he leaned in, eyes never wavering. If this Neanderthal wanted a dick measuring contest, he was going to get one. And lose. Underneath that vapid arrogance, however, Rufus was _frantic_. Heidegger was a persuasive man, and high in the regards of Old Man Shinra. If he made the case for dissolving the Investigation Sector, it was almost guaranteed that his father would agree. _This can’t happen. I’ll kill him first…_

Rufus was snapped out of his thoughts by Heidegger’s continued blathering. “...one that I can’t wait to get rid of, let me tell you! An embarrassment to Shinra, you having that thing at your side all the damn time. Using a SOLIDER would be much more-”  
**“Excuse me?”**  
Tseng quietly moved his hand to the VP’s shoulder, sensing the imminent wrath. He saw Rufus’s weapon resting in its usual spot, fingers moving to graze over the handle. ‘ _Careful, sir_ ’ the silent pressure from his Turk’s hand warned.

“You know the one I mean, that mousy redhead. When they kicked her ass out of the academy I couldn’t believe they let the slum trash even apply for the Investigation Sector. Then you bring her on board and let her parade around like some Honeybee slut, tits out for the world to see, acting like she didn’t just fuck her way to the top the same as every other bitch in the company. On top of all that, insisting on being called a man! The day she whips out her cock and proves it is the day I’ll start addressing her like she has one. What kind of circus you think you’re running here? HA!” His heinous chuckle almost sent Rufus over the edge.

In one fluid motion he pulled the massive shotgun out from its home underneath the desk and had it pointed straight into the other man’s face. The only reason he didn’t pull the trigger immediately was the thought his father may actually have him assassinated for getting blood in the white carpet.  
“GET OUT.” Rufus’s command sliced through the sickening laughter. Tseng held his position right behind, poised to strike any second. A blur of black and white, ready to kill in an instant. Heidegger didn’t move, but his disgusting smile was finally wiped away. Sweat began to form on his temples, realizing the younger Shinra was neither weak nor as easily influenced as his father.  
“Now listen here, freak. I have to play nice and treat you like a ‘real boy’ because your daddy signs my paychecks. Having to watch you play dress up for years, acting like one of the big dogs, that’s sickening enough. But when you go trying to infiltrate MY departments with the same kind of nutjobs just to make yourself feel better, there we have an issue. I’m making the proposition to cut the Turks. I’ll leave you to determine which pet you’d like to keep. Doubt the decision will be an easy one with all the fruitcakes you’ve collected.”

And with that, he pushed the gun barrel out of his face and stormed through the glass doors, left shuddering wildly from unnecessary force.  
Rufus was shaking now, sliding down to the floor in a heap; anger, fear, outrage all pulsing through his veins. His weapon remained tight in his fist as he contemplated the fact this was the closest he’d ever come to killing a man. It would have been so easy, so freeing…  
The room was spinning and the vice president’s mind raced with worst case scenarios and possibilities.  
“Sir,” Tseng’s firm voice gave him something to focus on besides plotting an ‘unfortunate accident’ involving the Head of Public Safety. “I have intel that may be used to our advantage in this situation.” He had to concentrate now. _Think_. There was hope. If Tseng thought his intel was important enough to mention, it must be legit.  
Still, the situation was going to get worse before it got better.  
  
“Get me Reno,” was his whispered reply.

Reno was out on surveillance in Sector 5, but agreed to report back the minute his situation was clear. While they waited, Tseng made tea and explained his plan to Rufus. The VP was eternally grateful for his number one Turk, always cool headed and calm in the face of adversity- no matter how close to home.  
“Drink,” he was still shaking slightly as a steaming mug was placed into his hands, “It will ease your nerves.” The warm spice that met his lips did indeed seem to calm his racing heartbeat. _Gaia_ what would he ever do without these men.

“We have actually been keeping tabs on Heidegger for the past month, after picking up a tip that he may be selling Shinra secrets to an outside terrorist cell - making his precious military seem more useful. If we can prove this to be true, you have the bargaining chip needed to ensure he remains compliant. We can double our efforts over the next week. Sweep again for informants on the ground. If something happens, we’ll have eyes on it.”  
Rufus contemplated this, and took another long sip. “Excellent. Assign all available personnel to this mission. We have until the 26th. Go and arrange what’s necessary. There’s no time to waste. Send me all of the current files- I will be fine waiting here until Reno arrives.”  
Tseng gave him a disconcerting look as he turned for the door. Rufus nodded with a determined smirk. “The Turks will survive, as we always do.”  
_Rufus fucking Shinra would make sure of it._

An hour later Rufus was buried in all of the information the Turks had pulled on Heidegger. Reviewing each detail for something, anything, that could be a substantial lead. _Tick, tick, tick,_ the sound of his office clock was deafening, knowing every second he could be closer to losing the only people in his life he’d ever trusted.  
“Ya rang, Boss?” Reno’s voice sailed through the silence of the office, “I’ve only been gone a couple days, surely you didn’t miss me already.” Seeing his impish smile hurt Rufus to the core, knowing it would soon disappear.  
“Unfortunately, I’ve brought you here on grim business. But take some pride in the fact that you and only you are the man for the job. I need you Reno,” he looked straight into bright blue eyes, eager and vivacious as always.  
“We’ve got to protect the Turks.”  
Reno became instantly serious, flipping an internal switch unlocking a level of professionalism that made it obvious why he was second in command. His aura hummed with energy. The lazy slouch disappeared, and he leaned in like a wildcat ready to pounce. “Brief me on our objective.”  
  
Rufus reluctantly pulled the office surveillance from earlier. Heidegger’s words were something he couldn’t bear to repeat- the abhorrent slurs choked him with ire and shame before ever reaching his lips. His hope was that experiencing the tirade first hand would give Reno motivation, _fire_ , to fight and to **win**. The monitor replayed the events of that afternoon. Rufus felt his own eyes sting with tears hearing the nauseating speech again, seeing his fiery redhead resisting the urge to crumble while realizing the unnamed subject of this hateful scene was _him_. No one would have ever guessed by Reno’s fierce, determined expression- but the telltale shine over red slashed cheekbones and clenched fists to hide trembling fingers were enough for Rufus to know his Turk was in pain. He stood, motionless, eyes still locked on the screen after the video stopped. The sound of a sharp inhale made him shiver.

“Are we going to kill him?” Reno breathed, so low it was barely audible.  
“No,” Rufus replied. “Worse. We are going to expose him; show him exactly who holds the cards. When we’re through he will be nothing but a dog on our leash.”  
  
...

“And Reno? ...I want him to know it was **_you_**.”  
  
  
  
  
Tiny blue sparks lit up the air surrounding Reno as he threw his head back and _cackled_. Immediately the dour mood was lifted, eased by the return of his mischievous smile.  
“Boss, you’re downright villainous, ya know that? I _love_ it.”  
He winked and pulled one of the plush armchairs over to the desk, proceeding to drape himself over the side like some sort of lizard.  
“Lemme see what you got.”  
Rufus handed him the stack of documents that Tseng had sent down earlier. The two studied quietly for the next half hour, until Reno shouted, “HAA!” so abruptly that Rufus nearly shot out of his seat. “I KNOW THIS PLACE!”  
A breakthrough.  
  
Turns out one of the intercepted messages contained the name of an cunderground Casino in Sector 6, on the outskirts of Wall Market. Highly secretive with a guest list kept under heavier security than a mako reactor, it seemed the only way to learn the location was from someone who had already been.  
Enter Reno.  
“Now I ain’t saying I’ve ever been proud of anything I did, especially in the past,” he explained, giving the side eye to Rufus, “but this is where I’m from. And trash knows trash. I worked in the kitchen there when I was a kid. Hiring slum rats in exchange for a few hours of warmth and some table scraps probably seemed like good business. Ya know why it’s locked down tighter than Shiva’s asshole? The waitstaff and entertainers are _men only_. Imagine the HoneyBee but for closeted old bigots whose reputation would be ruined over seeking the company of an attractive bloke once in a while. I’ll never understand those old fossils’ aversion to just living life the way ya want. Liking some strong shoulders and a nice ass ain’t a crime.”  
  
Rufus took a moment to absorb this. The wheels were already turning in his mind. He shot Reno a syrupy sweet grin and sang, “Oh Renoooooo, how lucky we are that you were blessed with Gaia’s greatest gift. Now I’ve got the perfect operative for infiltrating the location… there’s no way this plan could fail.” Reno looked him dead in the face and said, “You gotta be fuckin’ joking.” But Rufus only winked and pulled out his phone, Tseng on speed dial.  
  
Two nights later Reno made contact with an acquaintance that still worked in the Casino. After some haggling that ended with a hefty sum leaving Rufus’s personal (and well guarded) wallet, a uniform was acquired and the wheels set in motion. Heidegger had reserved one of larger meeting rooms, complete with its own dedicated wait staff, for the very next evening. The plan was for Reno to infiltrate as one of the staff, placing multiple bugs within the room, as well as a personal recording device on his body. Whatever it took, they were going to get the evidence. Rude would be backing him up from an outside location, ready with a helicopter when it was time to escape. It seemed airtight.

Reno looked at himself in the mirror again and had to blink a few times at what a sight he was. Thank the gods he was safe in his dorm at the moment, because the other Turks would have absolutely roasted his ass if they were there.  
The casino entertainment staff uniform was a blatant rip off of the Honey Bee get up: a corset vest top with suit lapels, tuxedo shorts, fishnets (optional, though Reno had no choice but to wear them, further disguising his tattooed legs). Thank Ifrit the headwear was a simple black top hat, albeit a glittery one. Even for a man with no shame he felt ridiculous, especially after applying some smoky black eyeliner to complete the look. He touched his cheek where the familiar markings should have been. His face was suddenly someone he didn’t recognize. Getting used to the hair was gonna take a minute too- his flaming red locks were presently stuffed beneath a scruffy black wig. Rude was NEVER going to let him live this down. ‘Oh well,” he thought, doing a final once-over, ‘If I have to do this, better OWN IT.” He laughed at his own stupid pep talk, which was disrupted by one quick, firm knock on the door. “It’s open,” he called, expecting the Chief for a last minute briefing.  
It was not Tseng.  
  
“B- Boss!” he stuttered; a momentary lapse in composure as he remembered his appearance. But it was quickly recovered without missing a beat as he crowed, “What a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here. Come to get a good laugh before the serious business begins?” Reno did a little pirouette and a deep dancer’s bow, showing off his ‘good side’ a bit. And by good side, he meant ass. No use in keeping up all this strength and flexibility with no one to appreciate.  
“ _Gaia_ …” Rufus cut himself off, realizing his mouth was slightly agape. He fiddled with his collar. Reno raised an eyebrow suggestively, which prompted Rufus to scoff and continue.  
“What I came by to say was be careful. Keep your sights focused on the job and you might just singlehandedly save the department. You can’t die,” he looked Reno up and down fully, no coyness about it this time. “because I’m ordering you to join me for dinner tomorrow night. Wearing _this_. Understood?” Rufus held his gaze without blinking, daring him to make an objection. “Don’t really have a way ta argue that, do I? Never you fear, sir, I’ll be there. In one piece. Appropriate attire and all,” the Turk gave his usual two finger salute with maximum swagger.  
“I‘ll hold you to that. Now, let’s get to work.” Rufus turned and left as quickly as he had appeared. It was showtime.  
  
Reno was working that night as one of the private waitstaff in Heidegger’s meeting room, wearing communication devices in both his ear cuff (can’t say earrings weren’t useful) and another inside his hat. The hat could be dropped/removed/placed on a table or rack if necessary to capture anything should Reno leave the room. Rude would be listening in and waiting for the word on extraction.  
First into the room were some thugs that Reno didn’t recognize. He assumed these were the ones buying the information about Shinra. Most notably, not a single one looked to be Wutaian… Contrary to the image President Shinra and the other executives liked to paint as enemy forces. A few minutes later, Heidegger and two of his cronies strode through the door. Of course he took the seat at the head of the table, snapping his fingers in the air and holding his hand out for a drink. Truly the scum of Gaia. Reno seized this opportunity to gain access to his target, scurrying over to quickly pour a glass of bourbon. Heidegger grunted as the drink was placed into his outstretched fingers. He looked up at Reno and gave him a hard look, and for a moment the Turk held his breath; praying to the gods that his makeup job had done the trick.  
“Nice of ‘em to finally get some fresh entertainment in here,” his face was too close and his breath reeked of cigars and stale whiskey, “At least this one has a pretty face to go with that body!” Suddenly with a *smack* there were hands where they should NOT be. Reno’s face grew hot as years of repressed shame and disgust from being treated like an object came flooding back into his mind. _Pull it together, Red,_ he scolded himself, _You’re a fucking Turk. Now’s not the time. Just play the game. Do your JOB._  
  
“Well how ‘bout I make sure you get all my attention to yourself, then?” Reno purred and gave a flirty smile, taking the glittery hat off of his head and placing it atop Heidegger’s with a playful laugh. He accepted this with a vile snort, pleased with himself. The trap was set.  
The bug was placed.  
As the meeting ramped up Reno was able to discover that most of the information being sold had to do with the Mako cannon in Junon- blueprints, engine specs, power conversion rates, everything needed to rebuild an equivalent weapon. From the sounds of it, one that could easily take out an entire reactor, or worse, Shinra tower. The leader of the outside group became shifty as the night wore on, too nervous and constantly moving his hands from his glass on the table to his coat lapels. Not a good sign.  
  
“In need of a refill, boy,” Heidegger growled, and Reno sauntered over with his best feigned enthusiasm, trying to get a closer look at the man across the table. Just as he raised the decanter to pour, the man stood up and pulled a tiny electro pistol from his breast pocket. “We won’t be paying your ridiculous prices today corporate scum- but we do appreciate your contribution to our cause by joining the lifestream and helping to bring down all the other pigs like you!” Before either could make a second move, Reno hurled the glass container at the assailant’s face and leapt across the table. Grabbing the pistol from the stunned man’s hands, he fired two shots into the lackeys approaching and three into their leader, just for good measure. The smell of blood and singed skin filled the room. He quietly gave the code for Rude to circle in as Heidegger screamed at his useless entourage about how he was almost killed. The rest of the waitstaff had bolted toward the door and set off the security alarm, which was now howling at an unnecessary level.  
What Reno had failed to notice was in the struggle his wig had fallen away, revealing his bright red ponytail.  
“YOU!” Heidegger roared.  
“I saved your life, bitch! And that’s tha best you got!?” he shouted back and started to run for the door. _Bang. Bang._ Reno registered the sound of shots fired and searing pain as a pulse of energy grazed over his chest. No time to stop. Rude would be waiting. He just had to make it outside..  
Rude was waiting to pull him into the helicopter as soon as he stepped out the door. Reno collapsed onto the floor, vision starting to blur around the edges as he slowly came down from the adrenaline high. He looked down at his hand covered in a healthy amount of fresh blood. No wonder he was feeling woozy.  
His partner made a motion to tear off the vest that was now adhered to his chest with sweat and blood, but he quickly redirected the attention, not ready for Rude to see the truth about his body. Not yet. Alone in the back of the chopper, Reno tended his wound the best he could and sat quietly all the way back to HQ. They had done it. Mission successful.  
The boss was going to murder him for getting hurt.  
  
The next afternoon, a few bandages and a couple of potions later, Reno was perched on the edge of the Vice President’s desk; Rufus seated in the chair next to him and Tseng in his usual spot just behind. Heidegger stood before them, red faced and huffing like a locomotive. For a moment, no one spoke. Reno in particular wore a feral smile, whilst the others donned slightly less terrifying expressions of victory. “As a member of Shinra Electric Power Company’s board of directors, your actions to undermine the company are inexcusable. A simple man might have you fired, but that would only free you from the burden of your crime. As of this day I OWN YOU. There will be no end to the Investigation Sector. You will never speak to my employees directly again. If I so much as catch you looking them in the eye, you’re dead. The next time you think you have something to say about one of my men… **don’t**.” In a moment of triumph, Reno hopped off of the desk, blue sparks once again lighting up the air around him as he zipped into action. Looking the rat bastard straight in the eye, he spat in his face without hesitation.  
“Shoulda said it to my face, ya backstabbing son of a bitch. And my fat cock says you’ll be callin’ me _sir_ from here on out.” With that, his EMR hummed to life and pointed toward the door.  
Rufus sneered, “That will be all, Chairman. You’re dismissed for the day.”  
The minute the doors were closed the three men let out a collective sigh of relief, laughing with the sudden release of tension. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, composing the mission reports, ensuring all evidence was secured and concealed in multiple places should they need it in future emergencies. They were safe once again, at least on one front, and relished their win with a drink at the end of the day. As the two Turks were about to leave and return to the dorms, Rufus caught Reno’s sleeve and said quietly, “Don’t forget about our bargain. You didn’t die, so I’ll see you at 8pm sharp.” “Yes sir,” he whispered back, and proceeded to waltz out the door back to his room. What an interesting day.

————————————————————————————————————

Outside of Rufus’s rooms, Reno pressed the bell. Dressed in full costume, eyeliner and all, he stood in the hallway and waited. No fear. Even with the bandages covering the left side of his chest and the fact that his vest was singed and bloody from, well, being shot, he was determined to give the Boss a good show. The wide eyes answering the door proved him successful.  
“I didn’t think you’d actually do it…” Rufus mumbled, incredulously.  
“And when have I ever let you down, hmm?” Reno chirped like a cat charming a bird. Inside Rufus gestured to a couple of plush armchairs around a small oak dining table. “Allow me to pour you a drink while we wait for dinner,” he said, filling two glasses with the richest looking cognac the Turk had ever seen. Those three swallows were probably his month’s salary. But damn if it didn’t taste like liquid gold.  
“Your suit.. Shiva, it has _bullet holes_ Reno. Why would you wear it again?”  
“Because it was an order, Boss,” he teased, “you can always order me to take it off.”  
Rufus got that egotistical little twinkle in his eye, the one where he knew everyone was at his mercy. “Turk, I want that offensive garment out of my sight. Right. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Yet another obstacle our boy has overcome! I hope you are all still enjoying these Trans Reno drabbles- they are definitely keeping me afloat through these crazy times. <3
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any specific issues or situations you’d like to see Reno smash in the future!!


End file.
